Shadow-Daughter of Tartarus
by ShadowofTartarus
Summary: What is the infernal Tartarus, embodiment of the pit, had a daughter. Chaos, creator of the universe, has been corrupted with power, and Shadow's only chance to defeat him, lies within a book. Eventual Dionysus x Percy/Shadow. Rated T for safety no Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: The Destroyer

Chapter 1

At first there was nothing, no stars, no planets, no universe. There was only an empty space, called the Void. Then a figure was born from nothingness, Chaos, The first protogenoi and the creator of everything. He then bore children, created from his own very essence, called Erebus(Personification of Darkness) Tartarus,(Personification of the Abyss) Nyx,(Personification of the Night) Moros, (Personification of Doom) Ananke,(Personification of Inevitability, Compulsion, Necessity) Chronos,(Personification of Time and Eternity) Ourae,(Personification of Rustic Domains and Mountains) Aether,(Personification of Upper Air) Hemera,(Personification of Day) Gaea,(Personification of the Earth) Oranus,(Personification of the Sky)

From Darkness and the Night, was born Aether,(Personification of Upper Air) and Hemera,(Personification of Day) From Aether and Hemera, was born Thalassa,(Personification of The Sea) From Thalassa and Pontus, Son of Gaea(Personification of the Sea) came Nereus, The Old Seer.

From the Earth and the Sky, was born the Titans. Their names were: Cronus,(Titan of Time) Rhea,(Titaness of Heaven) Oceanus,(Titan of the Sea) Coeus,(Titan of Intelligence) Crius,(Titan of Constellations) Hyperion,(Titan of Light) Iapetus,(Titan of Mortality) Selene,(Titaness of Moon)

Themis,(Titaness of Divine Law) Prometheus,(Titan of Crafty Council and Foresight) Morpheus,(Titan of Sleep and Dreams) Atlas,(Kronos Army General, Titan of Strength and Endurance) Mnemosyne,(Titaness of Memory) and Tethys,(Titaness of the Sea) Also born from them were the Hekatonkheires, three giants each with one hundred arms. As well as the Gigantes, a race of giants.

From the Titan Cronus and the Titaness Rhea, came the 6 Olympians:

Hestia,(The oldest, Goddess of the Hearth and Home) Hades,(Second oldest, God of Wealth, Riches and the Underworld) Demeter,(Third oldest, Goddess of Agriculture)

Poseidon,(Third youngest,God of the Sea) Hera,(Second youngest, Goddess of Marriage and Family) and Zeus,(The youngest, God of the skies) Cronus however, feared that they would overthrow him like he did his father, Ouranus, and ate them immediately after they were born with the exception of Zeus. Rhea disagreed with her husband and hid Zeus soon after he was born, feeding Cronus a rock instead. Seeing how the children were immortal, they grew up in there fathers stomach, and were soon released by Zeus. He disguised himself as his fathers cup bearer, and gave him a mixture of wine and vinegar instead of the usual mead. This made Cronus throw up the rest of his kids. Even with all of the children of the Titan King, Zeus knew they could not win against all of the Titans so he came up with a solution. He ventured in to the conflagrant abyss of Tartarus(the pit, not the primordial) and freed the Hekatonkheires from their fiery prison. The three Brothers, Braires, Cocytus and Gyges gave Zeus the gift of electrokinesis, enabling him to battle his father on relatively even ground. Cronus however, readying for the day he met hi son in battle, unleashed the most fearsome and powerful monster ever, Typhon. He was the first born of Gaea and Tartarus, soon followed by his sister Echidna. They then had a child called Ladon, a hundred headed dragon, who in the future, was given the duty of guarding the The Tree Of Immortality. A wedding gift from Zeus to Hera. It was a tough battle, but eventually the gods defeated Typhon and moved on to the titans. It seemed though that Cronus expected that and set off to find and kill a monster called the Ophiotaurus. It was prophisized by the Morai, the three daughters of Ananke, that whoever killed the beast and sacrificed it entrails in a fire would have the power to destroy a place called Olympus. Mt. Olympus was where the gods resided and Mt. Othrys the titans. In destroying the gods seats of power, the gods would be weakened considerably. He actually succeeded in killing the monster, but before he could sacrifice it, Zeus sent his sacred animal, an eagle, to snatch them away. Eventually, after years of battle on the fields of Thessaly, the Olympians overthrew the titans, and The Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, drew lots to see who would rule what part of the earth. Zeus drew the sky, Poseidon drew the sea, and Hades the underworld.

Zeus then fell in love with the Titaness Leto, and she bore the twins Phoebe Artemis, also known as the Huntress, and Phoebe was the successor of Selene, thus inheriting the domain of the moon. She was also the goddess of Virginity as she was one, The Hunt, as she had an immortal group of women hunters, forests and hills as she hunts their, Archery and Childbirth, as she helped her mother give birth to her brother Apollo, who was the successor of helios, thus inheriting the domain of the Sun, as well as being the god of archery, music, poetry, prophecy and healing. He had a son called Asclepius, god of medicine.

Zeus also had a daughter with Metis, after he had, following in his fathers footsteps, eaten her. Metis was the Titaness of Knowledge, thus making Zeus have a headache. Pallas Athena was born when his son Hephestus, God of fire and the forge, split his head open with an axe. Athena was born in full battle armour, and was given a shield called Aegis that had the head of medusa imprinted in the metal. Even though it was just an image, the face was so horrible even the mightiest of enemy's had to look away, giving her the advantage in a fight. Hephestus was the son of Zeus and Hera, along with Ares God of war. Athena was the olympian goddess of Wisdom, Crafts and inheriting the domain from her brother, War. Hermes was another son of Zeus, his mother being and Maia, a nymph. He was the god of Messengers, Thieves, Merchants and travellers. As well as being the patron god of shepherds. Aphrodite, however was not the son of an olympian at all. Instead rising from the sea fully grown, being born from the genitals of Oranus, as Gaea castrated him, throwing the genitals in the sea carelessly. Dionysus, was ANOTHER son of Zeus, the result of cheating on his wife Hera, with the mortal Semele. He was originally a mortal, and he invented wine. For his incredible invention that improved the world, Zeus saw fit to make him a god. He was the god of Parties, Winemaking, Madness and had a group of crazy, women followers called the maenads.

They thought that they would rule in a golden age, but a new war was on the horizon. An enemy on Primordial level. Gaea and her children the giants. This was the hardest battle the gods had ever fought, almost being over powered. The Gigantes included: Thoon, Alcyoneus, Aloadae, Antaeus, Aristaeus, Damysus, Enceladus, Porphyrion, Polybytes, Leon, Orion, Syceus and Tityus. All were battled by gods, and demi-gods, almost overpowering them. But when the gods thought nothing could get worse, Gaea awoke from her slumber, and the gods lost all hope. The battle took place on the Phlegraean Fields. In the end, the combined might of all 14 olympians defeated them all, and sent Gaea back to her slumber.

However, the greeks were not the only pagan gods in existence, Osiris is proof of that. He resides in the underworld, and he and hades are mutual friends. Along with the Christian Death, who made the trio of Death Gods complete. GOD and Lucifer were also in existence, along with Christ, prince of heaven. The norse gods were not just a myth either, Odin the all-father, Thor, God of thunder and lightning and Loki, god of tricksters, evil and illusions. As well as his Loki's sons Fenrir, the giant wolf, and jormangundr, the giant snake.

The Olympians thought themselves to be above all other beings, including the protogenoi, and unbeknownst to them, that would be their downfall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

However even before the titans were born, even before chaos became corrupt with power, and lust to destroy the universe and rebuild it again, there was a girl. Not just any girl, but a daughter of the omnipotent, infernal Primordial called Tartarus. She was the image of power, just standing next to her and experiencing the divine power radiating off this girl in waves, was pure enough to clean even the most corrupt and heartless souls. Even the most callous beings would coo at this figure. Her name was Persephone Skia Jackson, or as she liked to be called,Shadow. She was the result of a broken oath, an oath made on the most binding, irrevocable being. Chaos. The father of the primordials, and the creator of the universe. An omnipotent, omnipresent being, able to take a solid form. He also has a true, divine form, but if he were to release that in his rage at Tartarus, the events would be cataclysmic. Tartarus knew of the punishment that would come if he were to brake his oath, but he truly loved this women, and he could no help himself. The women in question was a mortal called Sally Elizabeth Jackson. She was not anything special but her kind, benevolent character was more than any being mortal or divine could not compare to.

Flashback:

He met her at a bar in Las Vegas, she worked as a bartender, and constantly had guys fighting for her. That was how he met her, when he saved her from an unwilling relationship with a muscle man. He threatened her, pushed her around, flirted with her constantly, but she was disgusted by his arrogant attitude. Tartarus had no idea what came over him, but he felt like his body was being controlled, as he saved her from this jerk. The man was an intimidating 6ft 2, and had a slightly muscled body. Any woman would kill to be with him, but not one who actually had a brain, he was a womaniser, moving from one person to the next, leaving behind broken hearts. Tartarus could have just read his mind to find out all this, but he didn't have to his behaviour showed it all. He had a slightly large build, with a small amount of muscle, but he was nothing compared to Tartarus. He was a tall person standing at a full hight of 6ft10, a broad frame, and huge muscles bulging on his arms and legs. An 8 pack could be clearly seen through the tight black muscle shirt that adorned his frame. But even all that, was not his scariest feature, that privilege belonged to his eyes. They were like black holes, sucking you in, showing all your fears and creating little voices that nagged at your mind whispering in your ear the things you fear to be told the most, slowly sending your sanity crashing down, and sending you into a madness no-one could cure. His aura left you feeling hollow, deprived of all hope, wondering why you should even be alive.

"Excuse me sir, is there a problem here,"Tartarus growled out, his voice sounding like all of your inner demons screaming at you at once.

"Who do you think you are mor...!"The muscle man said indignantly, turning to meet the voice that questioned him, but all hopes of intimidating Tartarus crumbled, when he saw his face, his eyes showing the jerks worst fears. He trembled at what he thought he would do to him if he would be to anger him.

"My name is of no importance to you, now tell me why you are flirting with this pretty woman, while she is clearly, not interested. I can see through your big boy act, I know your worst fears, your worst memories, and I could make them come to life for you with a snap of my fingers."

"Who are you,"the muscle man squeaked again, hoping that the figure was lying but what if it was true. Tartarus bent down and spoke in his ear

"I am all of your fears, all of your nightmares and all of your demons combined, I have the power to make you experience everyone one of those things with a thought, you want to know who I am. I am Tartarus, God of the Abyss, and your end!" Then without a moments hesitation, Tartarus' eyes pulsed, and the man fell to he ground screaming, covering his ears with his hands, and screwing his eyes closed. Then he stopped moving, dead, his mortal mind could not handle his aura of madness and fear, he had only shown him a fraction of it, and only for a split second, but that was more than enough. Sally stared at this man in wonder, and fear. The primordial god Tartarus was right in front of her and just sent a man spiralling in to madness for her. She wondered why, what she did not know was that she was actually an angel.

A literal angel, fallen from heaven, her memories of GOD'S palace erased from her mind, it was a test, a test to see if she was as pure hearted as Christ thought she was. She was broken out her thoughts of why the god would help her.

"Whats your name pretty one?"Tartarus had questioned her, although she did not want to respond, she knew that she should not anger the being in front of her.

"Sally, my lord, Sally Elizabeth Jackson."she explained, dropping to her knees at glueing her eyes to floor. When Tartarus asked her why she was bowing, she responded quickly, telling him that she was bowing because he was a primordial. When she then proceeded to ask why she was allowed the honour of being in his presence, he had sighed an told her to stand up.

"I may be a primordial, but I do not truly deserve respect. I torture people, subjecting them to madness for all eternity." He remorsed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. They soon warmed up to each other, telling their partner of their history. After that sally gave Tartarus her phone number, and they decided to meet up the next day. After a week, they took the next step, that was how Persephone was conceived, in a London Hospital.

That brought him to the stage he is at now, getting yelled at by Chaos for breaking the unbreakable Oath. He was Supposed to go to the Void. However when he looked in to tartarus' mind he saw why he had fallen for her. He let him go, sentencing him to not be able to see his daughter for 500yrs. Tartarus was heart broken but told Sally and she understood. So Percy grew up with a mother, and a step father, called Gabe Ugliano, and he was a pig. He was even worse than the man that Percy's real father had killed, as Sally had told him who his father was, and even though she was told not to, she practised his powers she inherited from him. This included Control over shadow fire, telekinesis, make blood boil, summon monsters under his command, limited creation(sword, dagger, bow, throwing knives, Plegathon for food/drink,Jewellery) gravity, tunnels, energy, earth, torture, natural disaster The most powerful of all, Destruction(Minor Primordial Power) She hated Gabe, he was a pig, a womaniser, he was worse than all of the monsters Percy could summon put together! She was tortured, forced to experience the Christian Hell, made to see all her fears come to life. How? Gabe was Lucifers Personal Torturer! Percy realized this was why she constantly saw the Chthonian, Infernal pit of Hell 24hrs a day, 7days a week, 365 days a year. She saw things no child should see. Things that would make Chaos himself wet his pants.

Eventually, after 2 yrs Percy became used to this, and the things she saw did not bother her. Then there was that fateful day, Percy had come home from school to see Gabe waiting for her. A huge trident in his hand, not just anyone , though. This was The Devils personal weapon and whatever it touched would be subjected to the most perilous place that ever existed, more powerful than the Realm Of The Faded, and more macabre than Hell. The Void, the emptiness of the universe. Being subjected to it, would cause even Chaos, and his brother Order to fade instantly. But before she could move, it was plunged into her heart, and was sucked straight off the face of the earth, and in to that exact place full of horrors.

This is what It felt like: Imagine feeling all of your fears come true at once, the force of one million supernova's trying to rip you apart at the same time, imagine being ripped apart, bit by bit. Then multiply that by a thousand. That was how truly agonizing and excruciating the pain was. Percy was subject to this for about ten seconds on earth, but was actually one hundred years in the Void. Eventually when it finally seemed like she would be blasted into oblivion by the sheer force of everything, she was transported back in to her body. She saw Gabe grinning in front of her, but when he saw Percy open his eyes, Gabe's look turned to that of absolute horror and disbelief etched on his face.

"H-h-ho-ho-how...!?"He stuttered slowly moving back, away from the being in front of him that was powerful enough to endure the Void. And Survive. Percy was in such pain, that she instantly fell to the floor in agony.

After a few seconds she stood up and it felt like all his pain went away, the dams that were holding his power were obliterated, and she stood in absolute ecstasy. She felt the best she ever had in her life. She turned towards Gabe and gave him a grin only a maniac would be able to give.

"Well Well, look like I past your little trick. Now come here to meet your demise."Percy cackled insanely, breaking Gabe from his train of thoughts. Percy was over one-thousand years old now, and he could smell fear. It was like a bag of sniffing salts had been waved underneath her nose, the smell of Gabe's terror. Then, Gabe did the stupidest thing he could have. He charged.

Percy watched as he charged waiting for the right moment to act, then, she saw her chance. She killed him mercilessly with no regrets using the same staff Gabe had used on her and ran to the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

70 years later,

It was a beautiful day, the clouds like wisps of candy floss, the sky a blue as rich as a sapphire. As Percy walked through the forest, she thought about her father, and why he left him at such a young age. She understood his punishment, though she did not see why he could not have just sent letters. He was an all powerful protogenoi, but could not even send a letter. Percy snorted at that thought, and continued to trek through the bright forest. He was in San Francisco, looking for something to do, she could not slay monsters as they were all loyal to her, that was when she saw the garden. The garden was the most beautiful thing she had ever set her eyes on, It was on a mountain, Mt Othrys, and there were rows upon rows of out of this world flowers. Ironic, she thought dryly.

The sun seemed to favour this spot over the the rest of the state, shining as brightly as a star. Water sparkled like diamonds, twinkling in the light. There was a beautiful tree, that stood out though. It was incredible, bright, rich golden apples hung of its branches, but the image was ruined, however by the dragon. It was the biggest monster Percy had ever seen, most people would scream in fear and run, but not percy. She just thought the dragon was majestic, and one of the most impressive things she had seen that day. As she walked closer, she wracked hers brain to think of what legend this came from. Then she remembered, it was The Tree of Immortality. Guarded by the son of Typhon, and Echidna. Ladon. But she caught something in her peripheral.

The "Mighty" Heracles stood there, just like she was, admiring the garden, but unlike her, he wrinkled his nose in disgust, looking at the dragon. Then, he did a stupid thing, he charged, yelling a battle cry, straight towards one of the most deadly monsters known to man. Ladon woke from his slumber, and hissed all one-hundred heads at Heracles, and he faltered, giving Ladon enough time to realize the threat. He was trying to steal a golden apple. Percy saw this and, flipping up the hood of his cloak she wore, went to help Ladon. I know what you're probably thinking, why would you help a monster that can rip you apart. Percy knew this, but in what she was trying to accomplish, she had to get the trust of the monster. She proceeded to collide with Heracles and started pummelling him with her fists. She was soon thrown off, but Percy just flipped in the air, landing gracefully on her feet. Suddenly, she shot a fireball made of Hellfire at Heracles, catching him unsuspectingly, straight in the chest.

"I am Shadow, Daughter of Tartarus. I have come to help you mighty dragon. I too, despise Heracles, all he is, is a jerk" She whispered to Ladon, and upon receiving the message grumbled a distorted thank you. Percy was alarmed that he could speak, but she brushed it off, thinking it was a bonus of being the daughter of the monsters Lord.

"Who are you," Heracles grunted in pain, fireball burning his muscled chest severly, the smell of charred flesh and smoke hung in the air.

"Who am I, Who am I, I am the Shadow of Destruction. I am also your demise." Percy replied once again lighting her fists up with Hellfire, getting in to a ready position.

"Foolish girl, you should know better than to challenge the might of Heracles!"He roared in reply, running towards Percy swinging wildly. This was getting him no where. Heracles was a tall figure who, although heavily muscled, was a coward inside. He had a slightly defined six pack, and strode with an air of arrogance around him.

Percy proceeded to take of her cloak, showing her very slim, beautiful figure to a petite woman, who cowered in fear behind her 4 sisters, who where busy trying unsuccessfully to comfort her. Her name was Zoe Nightshade, daughter of the Titan Atlas, and the sea goddess Pleione. Her four sisters, The Hesperides, were the Guardians of the Tree of Immortality. Zoe was once a hesperide as well, Heracles bullied her in to helping him find the tree. She knew of his intentions, but was to frightened to do anything about it. Heracles gasped in shock, Shadow was beautiful, he almost lost himself in her Onyx eyes, but he managed to regain his composure, not showing his amazement to her. So once again, he charged.

Percy responded by delivering a jaw shattering upper cut and, with the added force blew Heracles back 20 feet. This made him extremely angry, but he knew that, no matter how strong, he could not beat Shadow. So he did the next best thing, he charged at Ladon. However, Percy was a lot faster than he was. She darted straight towards Heracles, and grabbed him by the throat. She lit her hands alight, and slowly burned him. Before Heracles could die, however Percy let go, only to deliver a punch so powerful, it could make a mountain crumble, straight in to Heracles chest. Which shot him in a straight line towards the ocean, 7 miles away.

"Thank you Shadow, I am eternally in your debt, I could not have beaten Heracles without you. I am not loyal to Tartarus as you may think, only to Atlas, however now I am loyal to you as well. Dare I say even more loyal to you than Atlas."Ladon spoke in Percy's mind, startling him. Percy then started to pet the dragons heads, much to Ladon's pleasure. The four hesperides came out from their hiding spot behind a tree, and walked over to Percy.

"How can you pet Ladon, my lady, he does not even let us near him!"Spoke one of the hesperides in shock, looking at the pair. Percy did not reply, but instead walked towards Zoe, and knelt down to her hight, staring into her emerald like eyes.

"What bothers you...,"Percy asked trailing off at the end, not knowing her name.

"Zoe, Zoe Nightshade. Thank you for helping us beat Heracles, my lady. He,... He,..."She broke of in sobs, only to be held in Percy's arms. She whispered that everything would be alright, that everything will be fine, but she knew better, and so did Zoe.

"No it will not, Heracles. He kissed me, thus breaking my oath of being a maiden for all eternity. I have lost my immortality, my sisters cannot not do anything about it either..."Once again she broke off crying. Percy stood up and started walking to Ladon. One Hesperide called after him, asking him what she was doing, but she did not answer. Instead she spoke in Ladon's mind.

"You know what I am thinking, my friend. I know what your duty is but please this once, that is all I ask of you, do it for me, and consider your debt repaid."Ladon was apprehensive, but finally he agreed, and as Percy thanked him. He just shook his head, telling him that nothing he did could repay Percy. Percy walked towards the tree, Ignoring the Hesperides shouts of worry and warning, and picked a Golden Apple. She knew how delicious it was, it would make anyone immortal. That was what she planned. She proceeded to walk back to Zoe, and told her to eat it.

"Eat it Zoe, it is the only way to become immortal once again." and so she did, and once the golden glow returned to her, she leapt into Percy's arms and wept with happiness.

"Thank you Percy, Thank you. I don't know what to do to repay you."Percy knew a way, but he needed Zoe and the rest of the Hesperides permission.

"I know of a way, I presume you despise men correct?"To this she nodded, not knowing what he meant,"I could take you to Artemis's Hunters. There, if you were to accept the oath, you go and hunt monsters for eternity, living with excitement, instead of boredom." Zoe thought of this idea, and nodded, knowing this would be a better life for her than sitting around.

"I accept, thank you Percy, I thank you for your help, and generosity. Please come and visit me sometimes, I would like someone to talk to other than hunters. Please."

Percy knew she could'nt help but break, her puppy dog eyes were just way to cute.

"Fine, I will visit sometimes, but don't forget, it may be a time in between visits as I still have things to do."Percy replied, relenting. So they started their journey, running through the forest, they both loved the feel of the sun, the air and the rush of adrenaline. As they darted through the forest, both were screaming and whooping in joy.

Eventually they arrived in a clearing and saw the silver tents, they whooped in elation form the run, but that was mistaken for a battle cry by the hunters, as everyone ran out of their tents and started shooting arrows at the hooded figure. They were shocked, though, when the Percy just flipped, twirled and dodged every single arrow the hunters shot at her. To Percy this was easy, but the hunters were in awe, the only person that could dodge that many arrows was Lady Artemis. But eventually Percy got tired, and simply raised a shield of Hellfire, which melted all the arrows as soon as they touched it. The hunters were petrified, as they stopped shooting and instead ran towards him, pulling out their hunting knives in the process. Percy simply created two swords made of fire, and started parrying blows. It was a sight to behold, 29 hunters, fighting Percy, and he seemed fine. But then it went wrong, for the hunters, Artemis flashed in expecting to see the hunters making a campfire like they had been told, but instead she saw a girl, about 18 years old fending off all her hunters with ease!

"Hunters, fall back," she screamed, pulling out her own two hunting knives and rushed towards Percy, Artemis expected her to be scared, but instead she just rushed forwards to meet her. At first Artemis thought the hunters were just toying with her, but then she saw Percy fighting her hardest and she quickly back-peddled. Just then there were 13 flashes of light, all of the olympians had flashed in. They saw a smirking Percy, and a scared Artemis, to say they were surprised would be an understatement! Athena, seeing Artemis scared, rushed forward to help.

"So these are the mighty Olympians, Wow, you've really degraded over the years, I watched you fight in both the Titantomachy and the Gigantomachy, I was born even before the titans and the giants. I saw Cronus cut up Ouranus. I saw you Zeus, when you toppled Cronus of his Throne. I watched as Athena was born. I was the one that helped Leto give birth to Artemis and Apollo. I am Shadow, Daughter of Tartarus."Percy grinned at all of there bewildered faces, Artemis then recovered,

"You're the one? My mother told me of a woman, she helped give birth to my brother and I. Thank you."Artemis said, kneeling, and apollo proceeded to thank him as well, also dropping to his knee. "And Athena,"Percy started," who do you think gave Hephestus that axe. Hephestus, who do you think cushioned your fall when you where thrown of Olympus. Hera, who do you think stopped Porphyrion. Dionysus, who do you think convinced Hestia to step down, Zeus, who do think gave you Cronus scythe, Hades, who do you think gave you your palace, and all of you who do you think convinced the romans to worship you, I have evolved this world, moulded it to fit your needs.I am Shadow." At this all of the Olympians were, having read about this incredible warrior being able to defeat Cronus himself, were cowering in fear.

"Goodbye Olympians, You're On Your Own Now. Be thankful Artemis did not fight me longer, it would not have gone well for her."Percy said in a silky smooth voice, and Aphrodite was shocked to find Dionysus staring at Percy dreamily. Once Percy had finished his speech, she stepped back and spread her arms, blowing a kiss to Dionysus, before vanishing in huge explosion of flames.

With that the Olympians flashed back to Olympus, but not before Aphrodite sent a smirk at Dionysus. What had come over her, Percy thought as she practised her powers over energy, she had to admit she did like Dionysus, but that was so uncharacteristic for her, to show that much emotion. He was handsome, young and muscular, wait why was she thinking this, she shook her head and continued to practise her powers. She shot energy beams at targets made of Hellfire, and constructed enemies to fight out of flames too. She practised sword fighting with swords constructed out of earth. Since she can control the earth, she can also control metals, so she can make a perfect steel or diamond sword shoot from the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's powers consisted of Control over shadow fire, telekinesis, making the blood boil, summon monsters under her command, limited creation(sword, dagger, bow, throwing knives, plegathon for food/drink,Jewellery) gravity, tunnels, energy, earth, torture, natural disasters. The most powerful of all, Destruction(Minor Primordial Power) **Just for those who do not remember.**

Percy was walking through the forest aimlessly, looking for something to do. That was when she saw it, Loki himself stood there in front of him, in all his glory. He was a short figure, with a cruel sneer written on his face. He had beautiful, finely crafted golden armour. It had designs of battle, Loki defeating monsters, the growth of his son Fenrir and even of him sitting atop a throne of platinum, etched in to it. His staff was also golden, with an actual golden cobra en-twirling itself around it, a blue stone hummed with power sitting in the cobras mouth. He had horns that curved up from his head, glowing golden with power. She stared at him in awe and fear, but did not back off, instead a beautiful set of diamond armour covered her body, two onyx Hunting Knives the length of her forearm appearing in her hands.

They started circling each other without a word, Loki had clearly come to kill her, but she would make sure he did not achieve his goal. Loki shot a beam of energy at Percy, but she deflected it back so that it struck him instead, sending him flying back in to a tree, Percy proceeded to shoot her own energy blast, but this time Loki was expecting it, and absorbed it. The battle raged on, as he started using his staff as a sword. Slash, parry, stab, dodge and lunge, roll, thrust. It was the ultimate battle, two super powerful entities, battling it out. With each strike, the forest was torn apart further. Each and every parry, released a shockwave of power.

"Give up Loki, you know you can't beat me, I am too well trained. I have since existed long before you, your father, or his father. I am older than you can imagine. I watched as you grew, watching you, shadowing you on your journeys. I am Shadow, and I shall be your demise!"Percy spoke in a voice that sent shivers down Loki's spine. He would never admit it, he was to proud, to arrogant to even acknowledge it. Or so he thought. He thought he had experienced the worst fear already, but this woman standing in front of him made him want to crawl in to a hole and die. Percy let loose all of the barriers she had put on her aura, and watched as it was so powerful Loki was reduced to one knee, Loki hated it, he was bowing to a _Girl!_

Loki knew there was no way to win the battle, Shadow was to powerful, to knowledgable, she could read him like a book. So with that last thought, he used a power he had reserved for a final resort, his own self destruction. This would release no only all of his power, but an equal amount of power of Odin himself. All in one, single, concentrated beam of pure, raw power. What Loki was not aware of, however, was that Percy knew about this ancient Asgardian spell, and knew how to counteract it. She formed an X with her knives and as Loki used the spell, she raised them, yelling out an incantation in the old tongue, absorbing all this power into herself. Percy did not know how much power would be released, but she was certain the beam that hit her would have given her father a run for his money. She ended up unconscious, the power she absorbed to much for her mortal body to handle. While she may have partial immortality, since she was half protogenoi, her body was like a vessel for power, only she had control over it. Too much, will incinerate her, and too little, she would cease to exist. Thats why, even though she could have destroyed Loki with a snap of her fingers, the amount of power she commanded at that single time would be too much to handle, thus burning her up.

In Shadows dreams, a place normally inhabited by visions of her family, and her father, stood two men. One of them held a long staff, similar to Loki's, but the end of this one was crackling with white lightning. He wore simple robes, coloured much like her own, but instead of gold there was silver. His hood hung on his back, the strings keeping it on him tied loosely around his neck. Standing in front of her was Odin, the all-father and a being that held an expansive and vast dam of power, enough to challenge the Olympians. Next to Odin was another man, and what intrigued her, was the scale like armour that adorned his muscly frame. He held a giant hammer, Mjolnir, at his side, and stood with with a posture of a mix of royalty and grace. This man was Thor Norse God of Thunder, and soon to be king of Asgard. She was broken out of her musings however, when Thor cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with her staring at him.

"Hello Persephone,"Thor started, astounding her greatly. She had told no one of her true name.

"We are here today, to talk about you and your life. My father watched you as you helped my mother introduce me to the world, and comes to thank you, as well as deliver our blessings."

"Yes, I want to thank you for helping my wife, I know you did not have to but I am eternally grateful that you did and I come to offer you our blessings. Mine will help you hold greater power without consequence, as I know of your current dilemma. My son Thor's blessing will give you control over lightning, including but not limited to: creating storms, tornadoes, hurricanes, lightning, electricity and control over the wind. Remember, you never have to fear using to much power at once, unless you are fighting an omnipotent being of course. Farewell Percy, and once again, thank you,"Odin stated, as my dream began to fade. When I woke up it was dawn, and I once again got ready to train, my diamond armour coating my body, onyx knives shooting in to my hand. I will become the greatest fighter in the world, I swore to myself, and I will get revenge on the man that banished my father to the pit. As Hitler stated, Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that day, she got a vision. She saw Christian Death wailing on Osiris, who was trying to defend himself. Percy knew that if she did not get down there, that the results of the battle would be catastrophic, so she set of immediately. Teleporting strait to the battle ground in a flash of flames, just in time block Deaths scythe before it hit his friend. Percy didn't think that just because she showed up, they would stop fighting, and they did not disappoint. Death, without even realising, shot a beam of darkness straight at her with the power to make a mortal wither and die, not Percy though. She allowed it to hit her straight in the chest, absorbing its power, and using it in retaliation against him, swinging a powerful strike straight in too Deaths chest with her knife, sending him flying back in to Osiris. The room cave started to tremble, as she had had enough.

"Enough. This will get us no where, do you know the fault in your actions, did you even take in to account the damage you two could have caused!"Shadow screamed, allowing her aura to sprad around herself whipping at the air in anticipation. She un-knowingly had summoned her armour, and stood at a hight of 15 feet, looking down at the two quivering figures. Oh boy were they in trouble.

"Now can we please talk like civilised deity's, fighting will get us no where. Now what was the issue, what was so important that you had to start the annihilation of a 50 mile radius of land." Shadow finished, glaring at the two immortals in front of her.

"My lady, we were discussing a disturbance in the pit. It seems as though something is very angry, maybe a primordial's lost his teddy!"Osiris joked, rolling his eyes, not catching the knowing smirk on her face.

"What if one has,"She started, a mischievous glint in her eye, "maybe we should send you as a scout, your connection to the earth would prove very useful in trekking the acidic, barren like landscape of Tartarus."As she finished off, she would bet her life that she heard a horrified gulp, slowly backtracking, trying not to let her notice. "Relax, we would never do that, though you must resolve your argument, I cannot keep coming down here every week to cease your squabbles."

"Than-thank you milady, thank you for stopping us," he said gratefully, looking shamefully at his feet. "Thank you for being so lenient in our punishment. We offer our blessings, but you must prove your self worthy of such power. You, Shadow, must travel through the deepest parts of Tartarus, trek through the abyssal plains, and you must find the Crystal Eye. This used to belong to my wife, until she was locked down there for she had caused well deserved death and plague to many villages, and was not well liked as a death goddess. Get this back for me, and you shall become the ultimate God of Death. "

Percy was overwhelmed, how was she supposed to get this 'Crystal Eye', she did not even know where it was! She thought about this until dawn, when the orange sun rose upon the angelic hills, then she decided to just go for it, her father would protect her and she could get some revenge as well!

"Well," she thought, "nothing for it!" and with that she gathered energy in her hands and, combining its power, shot it in to the ground. It shook, it tremored and then finally it imploded on its self, a gaping hole left in its wake. Percy stared at the sun for one last time before she she lept with astonishing grace, straight to Tartarus. It felt like ann eternity, an endless fall, an infinite 'Pit'. As she fell she became worried, what if her father was unhappy, would her father blast her upon entering this infernal place. Her worries only continued to grow as she sped up, streamlining her body to allow better aerodynamics, and thought about her mother. She had been the best, never raising her voice, never seeming unhappy or shameful that her daughter got such bad grades and had been expelled from so many schools, she was an angel. She thought of memories from her past, however her musings were interrupted when an image popped in to her vision. It was of that fateful day when she was separated from her mother, permanently, and it was as clear as if it had been only the day before.

 _Flashback_

 _She watched Gabe as he reformed his body after the touch from the staff, to stare in despair and horror at what she saw. Her mother was not in the vicinity, but Gabe Ugliano, her stepfather, was there standing with a knife in his hand, grinning like a madman._

" _Hand it over honey," he said in a chilling voice, his face cracking in to an evil smirk, "give me all of your money, I know you stoll some from a shop, remember what happened last time. Lets not repeat that." He was right she 'had' stolen some cash from a nearby 7/11, but this was not for Gabe, oh no, this was reserved for a trip to Montauk, her favourite place in the world, apart from with her mother._

" _No!" Percy whispered silently, a tear slipping from her bruised eye, a mark from 'last time'. "This is for my mother, not you, not a pig and certainly, not a bastard."_

 _Gabes face contorted a look of rage and acrimony, glaring at her. Her mother chose that moment to shoot through the door, having overheard the argument from outside._

" _Enough Gabe, I shall not stand by whilst my daughter receives verbal abuse from a person who she hates!" Sally exclaimed with a red face, but Gabe would have none of it._

 _"I don't care what you think, you female slave. I too have had enough, enough of living with the two of you." With that, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the struggled, her hands flailing around, legs wheeling, but her attempts where futile. Percy watched in consternation at the happenings in front of her, but she was paralysed with fear, her body shuddering in despair. Gabe watched in sick glee as he slid the acuminous, silver flashing blade along her throat, and_

 _discarded body on the floor. That was when he came back to reality, staring at his mothers glassy eyes, staring hauntingly at him. That was when he snapped. An animalistic scream of pure animosity tore from his throat. He started to glow harshly, his eyes starting to radiate power. The shadows in the room started to elongate, wrapping around a now petrified Gabe, and levitating him in the middle of the room. The windows smashed and skeletal hands of the undead began crawling from the floor, hearing the roar of their master. The sky was plunged in to macabre, utter darkness. Percy shot out her hand, and the shadows responded to her movements, lashing out at Gabe._

 _"I am no longer Persephone Jackson you vile creature, my mother was angelic, a polar opposite of you," She snarled, as she watched in blitheness at Gabes screams of torture."I. AM. SHADOW."_

 _Just as she screamed this, little shards of darkness flew from both her hands, ripping Gabe in to oblivion. Once everything settled down she realised how much damage she had caused. Her actions had cataclysmic consequences, the whole building had been annihilated, smashed in to was when she started to hear sirens. She fled to the nearby forest and found herself a cave, outfitted with a stream and fire pit, so she stayed._

 _Flashback End_

That was all she could relive though, as she caught her first glimpse of the malevolent pit, before she crashed through the roof of a palace, and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

She woke up in what looked like a normal bedroom, which confused her greatly. She remembered the fall, still a vivid sensation in her subconsciousness. She sat bolt upright as she examined the furnishings and decorations which adorned the walls and floors. Thick lush velvet carpets lay unrolled on the floor, acacia panelling lying beneath it. There were black sofa's which looked aflame, orange armchairs in a similar fashion. Shadow slowly rose, shuffling to an intriguing sceptre, and she read the name tag.

 _Sceptre of Ancients, not to be used._

She was confused, what was the point of having a weapon if not to fight with it. A black crystal softly hummed next to it as she walked past, examining the _**Book of All Names**_. She thumbed the pages slowly, taking extra care to look at the rows of inscribed names.

 _Stephanie Edgley- Valkyrie Cain- Darquesse_

 _SkulDuggery Pleasant- Lord Vile- Unknown_

 _Walden Desaii-Argeddion_

One triplet of names took her by surprise however, they were her own!

 _Persephone Skia Jackson-Shadow-Chryonice_

Who was Chryonice, and why did she feel a rush of power flow through her when she spoke it.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a door opening and, being in an on edge state, summoned an obsidian bow; knocked and drawn pointed at the new figure. When the new arrival went to take a step forward, Shadow let the arrow loose. Her face contorted in to absolute shock and fear when the arrow disintegrated mere millimetres from the beings forehead! Shadow tried o back peddle but fell on to the bed behind her. The figure in front of her turned towards her and the shadows that were wrapped around his face retracted revealing a scarred face full of scratches.

"Shadow," The figure started, chuckling at the look of disbelief on her face. " You do not know me and you probably should be glad about that. I am a terrible person who has done many horrific things in my life, and my name is feared everywhere. I am the Primordial Tartarus. And I am your father."

Shadow's face changed from a look of shock to a look of utter fury. She released a bolt of energy larger than any she had ever released before that exploded in to Tartarus' chest with the force of a train, sending him flying in to the far wall and knocking him unconscious. She continued to release her anger on him, sending streams of energy sizzling in to him. Half an hour later Tartarus woke up and managed to erect a wall of shadows between him self and his daughter to stop the onslaught, and managed to heave himself off the floor on to one of the numerous arm chairs in the room.

"Why were you never there for me!" Shadow screamed at him. "Why did you never visit, never save me from that pig, that bastard who ruined our lives! Now I will never see her again."

She broke off sobbing, holding her head in hands. Tartarus seemed confused as to what she was implying.

"You don't even know?! You don't even deserve to find out."

"What do you mean Shadow. Who?"

"Mom! She was murdered by that monster you left me to deal with on my own. I lived for years on my own, coming home everyday, forced to be his slave. The things he did to me!"

She broke off towards the end, the look on her face sending shivers dow his spine. At that moment, Tartarus was not the usual cocky: Ultrapowerful, untouchable being he normally acted as. Instead he was a mouse in front of a python, a fish in front of a shark. He shrunk back in to his chair. She was dead! His Sally, his love who he had broken his oath for, was dead. Murdered! Rage was now the most prominent expression on his scarred features as he shot up from his chair.

"Where is he!" He growled. "I will skin him alive and throw him in me!"

"You're to late _Dad_ i've already dealt with him. He is suffering in the void for eternity, facing his justice."

But she was wrong. Chaos had sensed the new arrival and had went to investigate. She had taken him from torture and was already planning to use him as a secret weapon against Tartarus. Both of the rooms occupants were unaware f this however, and they continued to stare off.

"Explain." Shadow growled out.

"Chaos forbid me. He made me swear on his name not to be able to visit you for 500 years. I am so sorry. I tried, I did. But the oath is too powerful. It stopped me from even leaving the pit. I don't expect you to forgive me, but at least understand. Please."

"I Understand. It will take a while for me to forgive you though. I'm sorry...Dad.

Tartarus and Shadow embraced for a while still mourning the death Sally, who was unbeknown to them being hailed as an angel in heaven having passed her test. Tartarus was the one to break the silence.

"We must go to the primordial council. They will have a solution to break the oath. I love you."

They flashed away to the council in a big explosion of shadows, completely unaware of the eyes who watched them leave.


End file.
